Les Titres Ne Font Pas Le Moine
by Fuyukichi
Summary: Série de drabble. Quand des titres donnent des idées de drabble, ça donne ça ! Tout personnages jouables confondus. Probablement un peu (beaucoup) OOC.
1. Fan de Natto

_Et me revoilà pour une nouvelle série ! Alors cette fois-ci, ça touchera ToGf, jeu auquel je suis en train de jouer (et comme tous les To, j'en suis fan !). Je ne l'ai malheureusement pas encore finis ; disons que je m'amuse à obtenir des titres, tout ça tout ça...Et tout à l'heure, en regardant les titres que Richard pouvait avoir, j'en ai trouvé qui m'ont fait rire et...J'ai décidé qu'à l'aide des titres, je ferais des drabbles ! Je sais que c'est étrange mais bon...Ca m'a tellement fait rire que je me lance dans l'aventure~_

_Et voici le premier drabble, en espérant qu ça vous plaise !_

* * *

**FAN DU NATTO**

Il le regardait croquer dans sa tartine, lentement, mâchant allègrement comme si sa vie en dépendant. Puis, il reprit un bout, sous les yeux choqués de son ami. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait manger _ça_ ! Il devait être le seul à en manger autant !

Asbel était sidéré. Comment Richard pouvait-il manger autant de tartines de natto ? Son meilleur ami semblait être immunisé contre l'odeur du met et, pour cela, Asbel l'enviait. Le jeune seigneur de Lhant aimait le natto, mais pas au point d'en manger dix tartines d'affilées. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

« Richard… ? »

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui, s'arrêtant de manger et lui lançant un regard amical, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, Asbel ?

-Comment fais-tu pour manger autant de tartines au natto ? »

Le roi de Windor sembla quelque peu étonné de la question de son meilleur ami mais il répondit néanmoins :

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

-J'aime le natto, mais je ne pourrais jamais en manger autant que toi ! Comment fais-tu pour survivre à l'odeur, en plus !? »

Richard ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire alors qu'Asbel se renfrognait sur lui-même. Qu'y avait-il de drôle dans sa question ?

« Eh bien, quand tu aimes vraiment quelque chose, tu fais l'impasse sur les défauts, non ? C'est pareil pour moi et le natto ! Répondit Richard comme si c'était la réponse la plus évidente.

-Mais l'odeur ne te répugne pas ? Questionna une fois de plus Asbel, pour être certain de ce qu'il avait compris.

-Au début, elle me répugnait maintenant, c'est vrai, mais j'ai appris à faire avec. Je ne vais pas m'empêcher de manger ce que j'aime à cause de l'odeur, non ? »

Asbel dodelina de la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Son ami avait raison, il ne fallait pas s'empêcher de manger à cause de l'odeur. Pourtant, jamais il ne pourrait manger autant de natto, alors qu'il était lui-même un estomac sur pattes ! Il lança un coup d'œil à Richard qui avait repris sa dégustation de natto tranquillement, qui si rien ne s'était produit ces dernières minutes. Non, décidément, il ne comprenait pas l'amour que portait le roi au natto.

Il voulut poser une nouvelle question mais il fut coupé dans son élan par Richard qui lui mit un bout de tartine dans la bouche.

« Tiens manges ! »

Le jeune Lhant ne put qu'obéir, mâchant avec soin le bout de tartine que lui avait donné son ami puis, une fois qu'il eut avalé, le blond lui dit :

« Tu vois, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Tu n'as pas sentis l'odeur pendant que tu mangeais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, Asbel soupira et son ami tartina du natto avant de lui tendre le pain. Asbel le fixa quelques secondes avant de finalement le prendre et d'en manger une bouchée. Richard semblait avoir décidé de lui faire comprendre son amour pour la natto et Asbel sentait que les prochains jours seraient les plus longs de sa vie.

* * *

_Le titre pour ce drabble est **"Fan de natto : Il a passé un marché au nom de son amour pour le natto. Comment peut-il supporter l'odeur..."**_

_Le natto semble peu ragoûtant, pourtant, je me demande tout de même si c'est bon. S'ils en mangent, c'est que ça ne tue pas. J'espère. _


	2. Ministre de l'Environnement

_Et me voilà, assez rapidement cette fois-ci~ Alors, le drabble d'aujourd'hui est un titre que Supermanga92 m'a proposé, donc j'espère qu'il te plaira ! (Je crois que...que je suis complètement OOC, désolée ! D: )_

_Donc le titre était celui de Malik **"Ministre de l'Environnement : Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est de jeter des déchets à la poubelle. Un bon début !**"_

_J'oublie à chaque fois de le préciser mais non, les personnages et l'univers de Tales of Graces ne m'appartiennent pas, tout ça tout ça ! _

_Et je suis ouverte aux propositions ;) Même si j'ai quelques idées, ça ne me gêne pas du tout que vous me donniez les vôtres pour que je les écrive :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Ministre de l'Environnement**

« Et de trente !

-Wow ! Bien joué Capitaine ! S'exclama Pascal, comme à l'accoutumée.

-Le Capitaine aime beaucoup son métier, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Sophie à Asbel qui lui sourit avant d'acquiescer.

A leur côté, Hubert semblait complètement blasé, las de tout cela. Pourtant, il ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'il fixait les autres membres du groupe parler entre eux de l'exploit que Malik venait d'accomplir. Même si exploit était un bien grand mot pour ça !

« Capitaine, on vous nomme Président de l'Environnement ! » Lança Pascal, faisant rire ses camarades.

Hubert arqua un sourcil. Président de l'Environnement en jetant trente déchets seulement ? Elle n'était tout de même pas sérieuse !?

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, interrogateur.

« C'est quoi ton problème, frérot ?

-Président de l'Environnement avec trente déchets ? Je trouvais déjà abusé qu'il soit ministre avec seulement quinze alors président avec trente…Non, ce n'est pas assez !

-Alors, que me proposes-tu ? Demanda Malik dont le regard s'était illuminé d'une lueur nouvelle, prêt à relever tous les défis.

-Hm…Laissez-moi réfléchir… »

Hubert se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Quinze déchets à la poubelle pour être ministre et trente pour être président ? Hors de question ! Non non, il fallait quelque chose de plus dur, quelque chose qui mettrait longtemps. Le titre de président se méritait et Hubert était d'avis que trente n'était pas un grand exploit.

« Cinq cent.

-Quoi ?

-Cinq cent déchets à la poubelle et il aura le droit au titre de président. Et s'il réussit, je m'engage à faire ce qu'il veut pendant toute une semaine ! »

Un silence de mort entoura le groupe. Certaines personnes, comme Asbel et Cheria, fixaient le lieutenant d'un air incrédule, tandis que Pascal, bras croisés derrière la tête, sautait d'un pied à l'autre et que Sophie avait la tête penchée sur le côté. Le capitaine Malik, lui, fixait Hubert, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

« J'accepte le défi ! » Répondit-il finalement en tendant la main au jeune homme qui s'empressa de l'accepter.

Hubert se disait que ce défi serait très intéressant.

**XXX**

« Hubert, pourrais-tu me préparer une bonne bouillie de dorade ? Oh, et rapporte-moi aussi un verre de jus de fruit. Et n'oublie pas la couverture, je commence à avoir froid. »

Hubert grogna mais s'exécuta néanmoins. Il était un homme de parole, après tout, et il devait bien avouer que, pour le défi, Malik avait bien joué. Hubert ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le capitaine se mette à ranger toute l'Ecole de Chevalerie de Barona et qu'il arrive, de ce fait, à jeter cinq cent déchets.

Oui, Malik avait été malin et méritait pleinement son titre de Président de l'Environnement.


	3. Expert en récurage

**Expert en récurage**

Lorsqu'il était petit, Asbel n'aimait pas le ménage. Pour ainsi dire, il en était allergique. Pour preuve, il suffisait de regarder son bureau qui se trouvait dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère. D'un côté, le bureau d'Hubert, propre, rangé, luisant grâce aux produits utilisés de l'autre, le bureau d'Asbel, véritable capharnaüm que même les domestiques ne cherchaient pas à approcher, comme si elles avaient peur qu'un être se cachait en-dessous, prêt à leur sauter dessus. Sa mère en était même venue à se demander si son fils aîné avait réellement un bureau. Bien sûr, elle lui avait déjà demandé, si ce n'était pas ordonné, plusieurs fois de le nettoyer mais il n'y avait rien à y faire : Asbel refusait catégoriquement de le faire.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le choix à l'Ecole de Chevalerie de Barona. Bien sûr, il exécutait tous les ordres qu'on lui donnait, chose tout à fait normal, mais le jour où il eut pour punition de récurer l'école, il avait cru défaillir. Quoi ? Lui, le fils du Seigneur de Lhant, l'allergique au ménage, devait récurer l'école ? Lui, le faible homme qu'il était, devait affronter son pire ennemi qu'il s'était évertué à éviter toutes ces années !? Il avait tout d'abord cru à une blague de Victoria et Malik, mais lorsqu'il avait vu leur air sérieux, il avait dû se faire une raison : il n'avait pas le choix.

Alors, péniblement, il avait attrapé son balai, ses chiffons, les produits et, lentement, il avait commencé à récurer, l'air sombre comme si on venait de l'envoyer à la potence. Nettoyer le sol, les vitres, les murs, les bureaux, les armes d'entraînement, s'occuper du jardin…Combien de fois avait-il dû le faire ? Combien de temps lui avait-il fallu à chaque fois ?

Les deux premières fois, il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : retourner dans sa chambre et dormir, voire rentrer à Lhant afin de ne plus avoir à subir cela. Mais, lors de la troisième fois, il découvrit un nouveau passe-temps. Il se mit à penser, à tout et à rien, à sa famille, à ses amis, à Richard qu'il n'avait toujours pas été voir, à Sophie qu'il n'avait pu protéger…Parfois, son imagination prenait le dessus et, armé de son balai, il s'imaginait dans les combats les plus difficiles, les batailles les plus violentes, brandissant l'étendard de Lhant et de Windor, aux côtés du prince, son père fier de lui. Il ne revenait à la réalité que lorsque le récurage était fini et qu'il retournait dans sa chambre, fatigué mais heureux.

A partir de ce moment-là, ça devint son exutoire. Il se sentait mal ? Il nettoyait les vitres. Il se faisait gronder ? Il nettoyait le sol, les bureaux, les murs, les armes. Il perdait confiance en lui, souhaitait être seul ? Alors il s'occupait du jardin, parlant doucement aux fleurs, devenues ses meilleures amies. Bien sûr, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que derrière les grandes vitres des bureaux des instructeurs, Malik le surveillait, pensif, souriant en le voyant soudainement brandir son balai telle une épée meurtrière.

Maintenant qu'il était de retour à Lhant, auprès de ses amis, de sa famille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à ces simples souvenirs.

« Qui aurait pu croire que j'allais finir par aimer le ménage ? Dit-il vaguement devant la tombe de son père, plus pour lui-même que pour la personne à ses côtés.

-Asbel… ? » Appela une voix.

Asbel sursauta et se tourna vers sa fille adoptive, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de dire :

« Oublie, je me parlais à moi-même. »

La fille pencha la tête sur le côté, interrogatrice, mais n'insista pas. Asbel, quant à lui reprit le chemin du retour.

_Finalement, les gens changent…,_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser en regardant vers le ciel.

Bien sûr, il y avait une chose qui changerait jamais et cela, il le savait plus que quiconque :

Jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne rangerait son bureau !

* * *

**_Expert en récurage : "Expert désormais reconnu en récurage des sols, il a fini par trouver cette tâche amusante. "_**

_J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu ! :)_


	4. Chaton de Plage

_Bonjour bonjour ! Et voici le 4ème drabble pour cette série, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !_

_Oh, il est aussi fort possible que le 5ème mette un peu de temps à arriver, étant donné que j'entre en pleine période de révisions pour les rattrapages-même-si-je-ne-sais-toujours-pas-si-je- les-ai-ou-non, donc je m'excuse par avance du retard que j'aurai. _

_**Disclaimer : **Tales of Graces n'appartient qu'à Bamco~_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Chaton de Plage**_

Ses pieds touchèrent le sable fin et la chaleur de celui-ci la fit sourire. Automatiquement, elle s'accroupit et plongea ses mains dans le sable, en prenant une grande quantité et le soulevant. Elle écarta les mains et regarda les grains glisser dans le trou qu'elles avaient formé, comme s'ils se trouvaient dans un sablier. Puis elle se releva et, d'un pas rapide, elle se dirigea vers la mer.

Lorsque ses pieds entrèrent dans l'eau froide, elle frissonna et sortit rapidement. Prenant une nouvelle inspiration, elle mit de nouveau les pieds dans l'eau et, cette fois-ci y resta, contemplant les vagues s'écrasant sur ses chevilles.

Elle faisait abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait, de tous les regards tournés vers elle. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était un sentiment étrange : elle avait des frissons en sachant qu'on la regardait et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Mais, bientôt, elle oublia tous ces regards, son attention attiré par un être. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage et elle s'accroupit avant de sortir un crabe de l'eau. Les pinces de l'animal s'agitèrent devant elle et elle le fixa un long moment, admirative. Elle adorait les crabes, surtout mélangés à une bonne omelette…Comme s'il avait compris ses sombres desseins, le crabe s'agita et lui pinça le doigt. Surprise, elle le lâche mais reprenant rapidement ses esprits, elle voulut le récupérer. Malheureusement pour elle, le crabe avait tout bonnement disparu de la circulation.

« Ah…Ma Crablette… »

Elle baissa la tête, déçue : elle qui s'était fait une joie à l'idée de manger de la Crablette pour le dîner, elle venait de perdre son précieux crabe.

« Sophie ! »

Relevant la tête, elle fit un signe de la main à Cheria qui se précipitait sur elle, dans son maillot de bain blanc et sexy selon les dires du Capitaine.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

-Pourquoi le serais-je ?

-Tu as disparu, on te cherchait partout ! »

Sophie pencha la tête sur le côté alors que le vent se levait un peu, secouant la clochette à son cou. Elle vit Cheria frissonner, plaquant les mains sur ses bras.

« Tu as froid ?

-Le vent se lève et les nuages gris arrivent. Nous devrions rentrer.

-Hm…

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Sophie ? Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire !

-Eh bien… J'ai trouvé un crabe, mais je l'ai perdu. »

Cheria la regarda, silencieuse, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce que Sophie venait de dire. Pourtant, c'est d'une voix rassurante qu'elle déclara :

« Tu en trouveras un la prochaine fois, ne perds pas espoir ! Pour le moment, rentrons, d'accord ? »

Sophie acquiesça, se promettant de revenir sur la plage pour retrouver son crabe. Elle voyait encore la Crablette dans son assiette et sentait encore le goût dans sa bouche, comme si elle venait d'en manger. Oui, décidément, elle viendrait récupérer son crabe dès qu'elle le pourrait !

Alors qu'elles allaient entrer dans la Station Balnéaire, les deux filles furent interpelées :

« Hey, Chaton ! »

Sophie et Cheria se retournèrent vers l'homme, l'une, la tête penchée sur le côté, l'autre, sourcils froncés, prête à appeler les renforts en cas de problèmes.

« Tu as un crabe sur la queue. »

Sophie tourna la tête pour vérifier les dires de l'inconnu et ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle vit son crabe accroché à sa queue. Elle se dépêcha de l'attraper puis, après avoir salué l'homme, elle se tourna vers Cheria, tendit le crabe et dit :

« Cheria, on peut manger de la Crablette, ce soir ? »

* * *

_**Chaton de plage :** "Avec sa clochette au cou et sa petite queue, elle est si jolie qu'on ne peut que l'admirer."_


	5. Séductrice

**Séductrice**

Elle était gênée, pour ne pas dire complètement honteuse de ce qu'il s'était passé. Bien sûr, tout était de la faute des autres, mais, au fond, elle savait qu'elle y était pour quelque chose. Si elle ne les avait pas écoutés, si elle n'avait pas été aussi idiote, elle ne serait pas tombée dans le panneau et elle n'aurait jamais fait cette erreur.

Elle soupira et fixa le ciel au-dessus d'elle. Non, en fait, tout était de la faute d'Asbel ! Voilà, elle mettait tout sur son dos, ainsi, elle était tranquille, plus saine d'esprit. Et puis, ce n'était pas faux non plus. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait aussi éloigné du groupe !? Pourquoi était-il si soudainement apparu au moment où elle prenait le défi du Capitaine Malik au sérieux et se mettait à séduire les hommes présents sur la plage ? Non, décidément, Cheria ne comprenait pas ce soudain hasard.

« Cheria ? »

Et puis, pourquoi les autres s'étaient-ils sentis obligés de l'embarrasser comme ça ? Elle qui, déjà, se sentait honteuse de se montrer ainsi à la vue de tous, et surtout à celle d'Asbel, voilà que ses idiots d'amis s'étaient ligués contre elle.

« Cheria ? »

Non, elle ne comprenait pas. Et eux ne comprenaient pas les sentiments d'une pauvre fille comme elle.

« Cheria ! »

Cheria sursauta et se retourna vivement vers la voix qui l'appelait, avant de se mettre à rougir violemment en apercevant le regard d'Asbel. _Oh non…Je ne peux pas supporter son regard, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé. Et s'il se moquait de moi ? Non, Asbel n'est pas comme ça…Mais peut-être n'aura-t-il plus une bonne opinion ? Que vais-je faire ? Non, Asbel, non ! Ce n'était pas du tout ce que tu crois !_

S'énervant intérieurement, elle ne vit pas les signes désespérée qu'Asbel faisait pour attirer son attention. Finalement, décidant que c'était tout bonnement impossible, il abandonna et partit, la laissant seule dans ses intenses réflexions. Ce ne fut que lorsque Sophie vint lui dire qu'elle avait envie de crablette qu'elle se rendit compte de sa nouvelle erreur et se maudit elle-même. _Asbel va finir par me détester…_, pensa-t-elle, attristée.

Pour oublier son chagrin, elle prépara le repas, qui n'était pas des crablettes au grand désespoir de Sophie qui bouda légèrement. Pascal montra aussi son désaccord, annonçant qu'elle voulait un repas composé de bananes mais elle se fit bien vite réprimander par Hubert qui voulait une omelette au riz mais se gardait bien de le dire. Finalement, ils n'eurent qu'une salade de pommes de terre, Cheria ne trouvant pas l'énergie de faire un repas plus élaboré.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis de manger, et pendant qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien, Cheria se leva discrètement et rejoignit Asbel qui s'était éloigné quelques secondes, les yeux levés vers la lune, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Asbel ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna, frotta sa nuque nerveusement et dit :

« Oh, Cheria. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure.

-Oh euh…Ce n'est rien. Ce n'était pas très important… »

Cheria pencha la tête sur le côté, sourcils froncés. Maintenant, elle était curieuse de savoir ce que son ami d'enfance souhaitait lui dire.

« Mais vas-y, dis ! »

Asbel dodelina de la tête, la main toujours sur la nuque, avant de finalement répondre :

« Bah…Je voulais juste te dire que la dernière fois, à la station balnéaire…Eh bien, je te trouvais très jolie dans ton maillot de bain… »

Asbel avait quelques rougeurs sur les joues, tout comme Cheria, gênée par le compliment.

« Me-Merci… » Balbutia-t-elle.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus, reportant leurs regards sur la lune, ne voyant pas ceux de leurs compagnons fixés sur eux. Cheria se disait que finalement, le capitaine Malik n'avait pas eu une mauvaise idée et qu'à partir de maintenant, elle n'aurait plus honte de porter son maillot de bain devant Asbel.

* * *

_**Séductrice :** « Cédant à la pression, elle se retrouve dans une situation qu'elle aurait préféré éviter… »_

_Eh oui, me revoilà ! Désolée pour l'attente, j'étais en pleine période d'examen, donc impossible pour moi de venir par ici...! Mais bon, ça ne m'a pas empêcher d'écrire le 5ème petit OS de cette série !_

_En espérant qu'il vous a plu !_


	6. Frère Prudent

**Frère Prudent**

« Allez, viens !

-Asbel, je ne suis pas sûr que père soit ravis qu'on fasse ça…

-Il n'en saura jamais rien !

-Tu dis toujours ça ! »

Asbel haussa les épaules, tandis qu'il continuait de monter à l'arbre, s'agrippant à l'écorce puis aux branches de celui-ci. Hubert se mordit la lèvre inférieure, fixant son aîné, agile, grimper au grand arbre. Les nombreuses feuilles le cachaient des regards indiscrets que les habitants de Lhant pouvaient lancer de loin.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'approcha du tronc et, du mieux qu'il put, il chercha à commencer son ascension. Malheureusement, il n'était pas aussi agile, pas aussi fort que son aîné alors il retombe assez vite, sur les fesses, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, prêtes à tomber. Pourquoi était-il si inutile ? Lui qui arrivait à apprendre un livre par cœur, pourquoi n'était-il pas capable, tout comme Asbel, de monter aux arbres ?

« Hubert ! Le pressa son aîné.

-Je n'y arrive pas, je n'en suis pas capable… » Se plaignit-il.

Il entendit Asbel soupirer et il baissa les yeux, honteux. Si seulement, il pouvait rendre fier son frère…

« Whoa, c'est magnifique ! »

Hubert leva le regard mais il ne voyait plus son frère, celui-ci étant probablement déjà en haut de l'arbre. Lui aussi voulait monter à l'arbre et avoir une magnifique vue de Lhant ! Un jour, se promit-il, il serait capable de monter à cet arbre et, ce jour-là, Asbel serait fier de lui.

« ASBEL LHANT ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques dans cet arbre !? »

Bien sûr, il fallait, avant toute chose, qu'Asbel survive à la terrible colère noire de leur père…

* * *

« Tu te souviens du jour où j'ai monté à cet arbre ?

-Je me souviens surtout du jour où tu as failli mourir sous la colère de père. »

Il vit le visage de son aîné s'assombrir et un sourire moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres. Il n'oublierait jamais ce jour, après tout, il s'était promis de monter à cet arbre pour rendre fier Asbel. Bien sûr, maintenant qu'il était presque adulte, il trouvait cela totalement idiot et, qui plus est, depuis lors, son aîné lui avait souvent dit qu'il était fier de lui. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à oublier cette idée grotesque de monter à l'arbre.

Alors il prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha du tronc.

« Hubert ?

-Je me suis fait une promesse, ce jour-là. Je me suis promis de monter dans cet arbre et de voir ce que tu as vus, afin que tu sois fier de moi.

-Mais tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de grimper pour que—

-C'est une promesse que je compte bien tenir ! »

Asbel fit un pas en arrière, probablement parce que le regard d'Hubert était emplis d'une détermination sans faille. Alors, le lieutenant de Stratha commença à monter à l'arbre, s'efforçant de garder son équilibre tout en attrapant les branches qui, maintenant qu'il avait une taille adulte, lui semblaient si petites, si fines.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, il se retrouva tout en haut de l'arbre et eut l'immense joie de voir enfin ce qu'Asbel avait vu ce jour-là. De là-haut, il ne pouvait nier que Lhant était un magnifique lieu, où il faisait bon vivre. Il avait l'impression de voir une île paradisiaque, une île où tout n'était que bonheur, joie de vivre.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il décida de redescendre, prêt à voir le visage fier de son frère, mais quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'il vit Pascal et Malik à ses côtés !

« Wow, Frérot sait monter aux arbres, un vrai petit singe ! Commença Pascal. Moi aussi, je veux le faire ! »

Puis, sans demander son reste, elle grimpa l'arbre à son tour, sous les yeux écarquillés d'Hubert.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de Pascal et, à vrai dire, je ne serais pas étonné de savoir qu'Asbel soit un jour monté à cet arbre. Mais toi, Hubert ? Je pensais que tu étais le plus sérieux d'entre nous. » Commenta Malik, les yeux fixés sur le haut de l'arbre, cherchant probablement Pascal qui ne cessait de s'exclamer.

Hubert grommela quelque chose entre ses dents avant de s'approcher d'Asbel et de lui murmurer :

« Voilà, j'ai tenu ma promesse. Ne t'attend pas à ce que je refasse une idiotie pareille.

-Que tu montes aux arbres ou que tu sois lieutenant, peu importe, je serais toujours fier de toi, quoiqu'il arrive. »

Hubert ne répondit rien et s'éloigna des deux hommes, qui attendaient encore que Pascal redescende. Il semblait sérieux, peu enclin à parler mais, pourtant, si les habitants de Lhant regardaient bien, ils pouvaient voir un petit sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres ainsi que des marques rouges sur ses joues.

* * *

_**Frère Prudent :** **« C'est surprenant que le petit frère d'un petit galopin soit devenu si sérieux. »**_

_Et en voilà un nouveau ! Alors cette fois-ci...Je n'ai pas vraiment suivis le titre et sa description. Ou plutôt, j'ai voulu montrer que Hubert n'était pas tout le temps sérieux et qu'il ferait "n'importe quoi" pour son frère. (Oui, je sais où se trouve la sortie)_

_Merci pour les follow et merci à Supermangas92 pour ses commentaires qui me motivent à chaque fois ! (Et désolée de ne pas avoir répondu au dernier.)_


	7. Fan de Bananes

_**Disclaimer :**_ _Tales of Graces f ne m'appartient pas, tralali tralala._

_**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai finalement trouvé l'inspiration (et la motivation, surtout) d'écrire le 7ème drabble de la série. On peut sortir le champomy ! (Non ? Tant pis.) __Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce drabble, à vrai dire, donc à vous de me laisser vos impressions. _

* * *

**Fan de Bananes**

« P-Pascal ! »

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de l'appeler, détournant ses pensées de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Hubert, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, comme à son habitude.

« Hey, Hu ! » S'exclama-t-elle, sautant d'un pied sur l'autre, le bras droit levé.

Elle entendit le jeune homme grommeler, mais elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il dit. Quelques rougeurs marquaient les joues du lieutenant. _Il est à croquer. J'aimerais bien le manger_, ne put-elle s'empêcher de se dire. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas mangé, et elle ne dirait pas non à un régime de bananes.

« Ca fait plusieurs minutes que je suis ici et que j'essaye d'attirer ton attention, dit finalement Hubert.

-Oh ? Désolée, j'étais occupée avec Mecha Asbel. »

Quelques temps plus tôt, elle s'était réveillée au cours de la nuit alors qu'une nouvelle idée d'amélioration de Mecha Asbel lui venait à l'esprit. Depuis, elle n'avait pas quitté son invention de l'œil, même lorsque Fourier était venue lui demander d'aller prendre un bain.

« J'avais remarqué, merci. »

Hubert semblait en colère. Pascal passa les bras derrière sa tête et, d'un air joyeux, répondit :

« Désolée Frérot ! Alors, tu me voulais quoi ? Si tu pouvais te dépêcher, j'ai encore du travail ! »

Le jeune frère d'Asbel grogna encore avant de répondre :

« J'ai à te parler, suis-moi.

-On ne peut pas rester ici ?

-Non, si on reste ici, tu ne vas pas te concentrer. »

Pascal grimaça alors qu'Hubert commençait à partir. Apparemment, l'homme la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle serait plus intéressée par Mecha Asbel que par ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien si elle était comme ça, toute sa vie tournait autour des inventions les plus farfelues ! Mais elle suivit tout de même son ami, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte que son cadet ouvrit et…

La lumière s'alluma, des confettis furent jetés et des voix hurlèrent :

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Pascal resta silencieuse plusieurs minutes, choquée de voir ses amis, incluant sa soeur et Poisson, réunis dans une même salle. Puis, lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle dit :

« C'est mon anniversaire ?

-Pascal ! Si tu ne travaillais pas autant, tu ne perdrais pas la notion du temps !

- Même le jour de mon anniversaire, tu arrives à me crier dessus.

-Raaaah ! »

Les personnes présentes éclatèrent de rire et, ensuite, Pascal les remercia, gênée par l'attention. Enfin, lorsqu'il fut l'heure, ils se mirent à manger le repas que Cheria avait préparé avec soin et amour. Arriva alors le moment du gâteau et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de l'Armacienne lorsqu'elle vit que c'était une tarte à la banane ! Des étoiles plein les yeux, elle en prit une bouchée. Le goût de la banane lui procura mille et un frissons de pur bonheur et, lorsqu'elle eut finit de savourer son bout et qu'elle l'eut avalé, elle s'écria, heureuse :

« Je vous aime les amis ! »

* * *

_**"Fan de Bananes : Elle aime les bananes, mais ce qu'elle préfère, c'est la tarte à la banane."**_

_En espérant que le drabble vous ait plu ! _


	8. Emprunteur de Fonds

**Disclaimer :** _Tales of Graces ne m'appartient toujours pas (Je viens d'entendre Hubert dire "Ouf", d'ailleurs. Le pauvre.)_

**A/N :** _Et je profite donc de mon dernier week-end avant la rentrée pour vous poster ce 8ème drabble. Je ne suis pas convaincue par celui-ci mais j'espère qu'il vous plaire quand même !_

**Au dernier commentaire que j'ai eu, je suppose que c'est toi, Supermangas92 (? XD), donc je te réponds ici :** _J'essaye de faire en sorte de faire un OS par perso', afin de ne pas privilégié un perso sur les autres. Je risque de garder cet ordre-là, par contre. Par contre, je n'ai jamais vu ce skit, il va falloir que je répare cette erreur ! Merci encore pour tes commentaires !_

* * *

**Emprunteur de Fonds**

«Neuf mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf…Dix mille…Dix mille ? DIX MILLE !? »

Le cri que le jeune lieutenant lança fit sursauter Asbel et Richard qui parlaient de tout et de rien, comme à leur habitude. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait, ils virent le visage pâle et les yeux écarquillés d'Hubert face aux Galds qu'il y avait sur la table.

« Un problème, Hubert ? Demanda Asbel, une main massant sa nuque.

- Un problème ? Répéta son jeune frère. Un problème !? C'est plus qu'un problème, à ce niveau-là !

-Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna à son tour le roi de Windor, perplexe.

-Il se passe que nous avons atteint les dix mille Galds. Dix mille !

-Ah, mais c'est bien, non ? Au moins, nous pouvons acheter tous les objets dont nous aurons besoin, répondit le Seigneur de Lhant, pensif. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

Suite à cette réplique, il eut le droit à un regard noir de la part de son frère et, quelque peu apeuré, il recula d'un pas. Plus jeune, il n'avait pas peur d'Hubert, mais maintenant, c'était une toute autre histoire : son jeune frère était devenu quelqu'un de fort, et il savait qu'il aurait du mal à le vaincre lors d'un duel.

« Tu ne vois pas où se trouve le problème ? Je peux comprendre que nous ayons gagné des Galds en tuant quelques monstres, mais dix mille... ! Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait beaucoup, mon cher frère ? Demanda nonchalamment Hubert en remettant correctement ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Et bien euh…, bredouilla Asbel.

-C'est moi qui ai ramené de l'argent. » Déclara soudainement Richard.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le blond, l'un suspicieux et l'autre soudainement soulagé de ne plus être sous le regard inquisiteur de son frère.

« Vous avez ramené de l'argent ?

-Bien sûr, je me suis dit que nous en aurions besoin.

-Et donc, vous avez pris tout ça ? Où les avez-vous eus ?

-Plaît-il ?

-Vous les avez volés dans la caisse de l'Etat, c'est ça ? »

En réponse à sa question, Richard éclata de rire, faisant sourire Asbel (qui était soulagé de voir qu'il ne prenait pas mal les questions de son frère), et faisant se renfrogner Hubert qui grommelait quelque chose.

« Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. Qui sait, mon cher Hubert ? »

Et, un sourire toujours aux lèvres, Richard s'éloigna du jeune lieutenant, Asbel sur ses talons. Lorsqu'ils furent assez éloignés, Hubert se mit à ranger les dix mille Galds suspicieux et se promit de tout faire pour découvrir la sombre vérité qui se cache derrière toute cette histoire.

* * *

_Hubert découvrira-t-il ce qu'il se trame avec la bourse du groupe ? Pour le savoir, rendez-vous dans 6 drabble ! *hem* Pauvre Hubert, je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs...Mais qui aime bien châtie bien ! _

_**Emprunteur de Fonds :** "Vous avez possédé plus de 10 000 Galds d'un coup. Vous vous servez dans les caisses de l'Etat ?_


End file.
